


Spark Of Black That I Seem To Love

by mistyegg



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Hair Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, which wasn't purposeful but it's there whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Their relationship is new and they don't know everything about each other yet, Matt argues in his head.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Spark Of Black That I Seem To Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Somebody write an OoS era fic where Dom helps Matt get his hair spiked and ready for a concert but then Matt pee pee get hard cause Dom’s pulling his hair somebody do it_
> 
> do not fear, friend, for i am here (like, a bit late, but better than nothing right?)
> 
> title from flesh by simon curtis

Their relationship is new and they don't know everything about each other yet, Matt argues in his head. There's no way that Dom knows he's turning Matt to pudding in his hands, "Almost done."

"Yep," Matt grunted out, holding back his body from squirming with eyes glued shut. He didn't see the way Dom frowned in concern and look over Matt's shoulder to ask the problem and pause when he saw the obvious tent in the singer's jeans. His eyes flew open when he felt soft lips pressing to his neck, trailing soft kisses to his ear and back down his jaw again, "Dom?"

"Relax," Dom breathed warm air onto his neck and causing Matt to lose the tension in his shoulders, sigh as Dom placed open-mouth kisses to his low collar. "Should've told me you had a hair kink."

As if to prove his point, the hand wrapped in blue locks tightened and yanked back Matt's hair harshly and causing him to jolt and gasp, trying to follow the pull and exposing his neck further to Dom, who hummed. "Yeah, just like that. What would you have done if I hadn't noticed?"

"Wanked in the bathroom, think about… you pulling me hair when I'm on my knees," Matt mumbled, relaxing into the armrest of their dressing room when Dom came around and scrambled into his lap. "Rubbed off on my guitar everytime I looked at you."

"Fuck, yeah," Dom's hand in his hair again was reassuring. "You should do that. Put on a little show for me, maybe I'll treat you after." "

Now," Matt groaned when Dom attacked his throat, breath catching when a hand pushed at his hard on through the jeans. "Yeah Dom, fuck, c'mon- fuck!"

Matt's hands searched for something to grip onto when Dom yanked his hair again, only finding relief in the arm rests and gripping them with white-flushed knuckles. He was at Dom's mercy as he struggled in Dom's grip, "You should… wank me. Wank me real nice."

Dom hummed, sucking low on his collar bones before trailing light kisses up to his ear and sucking on the lobe. "No."

Matt froze. "What?"

He could feel Dom's grin and the heel of his hand digged into the erection, no doubt making a stain in his boxers. "I said no."

"Then what…" "You're gonna put a show on for me, like you said," Dom argued, pulling Matt's hair so they could look eye-to-eye. "And maybe if you're good enough, I'll get you on your knees for me later."

Dom's lowered hand came to rest on Matt's cheek, kissing him sweetly before there was a knock on the door, a sound advisor calling "five minutes!" "You're evil," Matt groaned as they got up, adjusting himself in his jeans carefully before glaring at Dom, who was doing the same. "Absolutely wretched."

"Oh, but that's why you love me," Dom winked.

Matt didn't answer and walked out of the dressing room, adjusting the shirt and fixing his hair quickly, as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
